leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roaring All-Stars
---- | lyricistname=丸谷マナブ | lyricistname_ro= | composername=丸谷マナブ | composername_ro=Marutani Manabu | arrangername=丸谷マナブ | arrangername_ro=Marutani Manabu | albumtype=single | albumtitle=ガオガオ・オールスター/人生は一度きり | albumtitle_ro=Roaring All-Stars / Life Only Comes Once | catalognumber=SRCL-8827/8828, SRCL-8829, SRCL-8830/8831 | recordcompany=Sony Music | colorscheme=Kalos}} Roaring All-Stars (Japanese: ガオガオ・オールスター Gaogao Ōrusutā) is the fourth ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in XY068, replacing DreamDream. It was also used as the ending for PK27. Ending animation The song starts with Pikachu on stage dancing and playing with the Pokémon of , , and . Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV version ! Japanese ! English |- | Oh Yeah!!!!!! Check it out We are "Little Glee Monster" Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… | Monster! Monster! Oh yeah!!!!!! Aye aye aye, monsters (Monsters!) Oh baby, monsters (Monsters!) Sing, All-Stars (All-Stars!) With a Roar (Head on with a roar! All right!!) Clap, clap, together now! Everybody put your hands together! You, you, and you too Let's roar! (Roar~) This one is mysterious One, two, three, and four Move your body to the rhythm Isn't it fun? If you're tired Eat more Smile more Strike a pose We are monsters So we are friends Today's weather is so warm, so so warm Sleeping (soundly), sleeping (soundly) Waking up from your nap and you'll have energy back! Yeah! Aye aye aye, monsters (Monsters!) Oh baby, monsters (Monsters!) Sing, All-Stars (All-Stars!) With a Roar (Head on with a roar! All right!!) Aye aye aye, monsters (Aye aye!) I-J-K-L-Monsters (I-J-K-L-M!) Move your feet, it's dance time (Dance Time!) Wahhahhahha Check it out, we are "Little Glee Monster" Roar Roar R-R-Roar... |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | Oh Yeah!!!!!! Check it out We are "Little Glee Monster" Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Check it out We are "Little Glee Monster" Gao Gao Ga Ga Gao… Check it out We are "Little Glee Monster" Oh yeah!!!!!! | Monster! Monster! Oh yeah!!!!!! Aye aye aye, monsters (Monsters!) Oh baby, monsters (Monsters!) Sing, All-Stars (All-Stars!) With a Roar (Head on with a roar! All right!!) Aye aye aye, monsters (Aye aye!) I-J-K-L-Monsters (I-J-K-L-M!) Move your feet, it's dance time (Dance Time!) Wahhahhahha Check it out, we are "Little Glee Monster" Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Clap, clap, together now! Everybody put your hands together! You, you, and you too Let's roar! (Roar~) This one is mysterious One, two, three, and four Move your body to the rhythm Isn't it fun? If you're tired Eat more Smile more Strike a pose We are monsters So we are friends Today's weather is so warm, so so warm Sleeping (soundly), sleeping (soundly) Waking up from your nap and you'll have energy back! Yeah! Aye aye aye, monsters (Monsters!) Oh baby, monsters (Monsters!) Sing, All-Stars (All-Stars!) With a Roar (Head on with a roar! All right!!) Aye aye aye, monsters (Aye aye!) I-J-K-L-Monsters (I-J-K-L-M!) Move your feet, it's dance time (Dance Time!) Wahhahhahha Check it out, we are "Little Glee Monster" Roar Roar R-R-Roar... Humming, humming, together now! Harmony of roar and roar Ooh ah, ooh ooh ah Aren't we happy? What is that? It always gives us courage March with high spirit Let's sing together Let's go together One-two, one-two, one-two-three Every one of us is a hero Everyone is a main character Let's be excited And make sounds around the world Let's dance with stepping, stepping Stepping (stepping), stepping (stepping) Go anywhere through a skip, ooh Aye aye aye, aye aye aye, monsters (Monsters!) Oh baby, monsters (Monsters!) Sing, All-Stars (All-Stars!) With a Roar (Head on with a roar! All right!!) Aye aye aye, monsters (Aye aye!) I-J-K-L-Monsters (I-J-K-L-M!) Move your feet, it's dance time (Dance Time!) Wahhahhahha Check it out, we are "Little Glee Monster" Oh baby, get in the swing Get on the beat shaking shaking-king Oh, sweating and sobbing, washing washing-shing Oh, it's fun and I'm happy; it's delicious and I'm fine Monster! Monster! Oh, yeah!!!!!! Aye aye aye, monsters (Monsters!) Oh baby, monsters (Monsters!) Sing, All-Stars (All-Stars!) With a Roar (Head on with a roar! All right!!) Aye aye aye, monsters (Aye aye!) I-J-K-L-Monsters (I-J-K-L-M!) Move your feet, it's dance time (Dance Time!) Wahhahhahha Lalalalalalala… |} |} Spoilers * releases . * Ash catches a . * Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolves into . * Serena's Braixen receives a new stick wand, decorated with a ribbon. * catches an . Variants Trivia * This song is featured in the game Dancing? Pokémon Band. The SP Dance Ver. is also featured, made available with the Ver.1.1.0 update. * The team roster featured in this ending was never actually valid in-show, as evolved prior to catching her . Errors * After XY086 aired, Fletchinder was not updated as a despite evolving in said episode. External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ36 fr:Gao-Gao Tous ensemble it:GaoGao All-Stars ja:ガオガオ・オールスター zh:怪獸群星